The Pokemon Ninja Academy
by meeow2m
Summary: What happens when you Pokemon and ninjas? What do you think? You get Pokemon ninjas. What happens when you mix the right particular Pokemon with ninjas? One chaotic bunch of Pokemon ninjas!


**What happens when someone who is obsessed with Bobobo, Pokemon, and some other animes listens to Naruto music? This. It's cute like a lot of the anime I like to watch. It's random like Bobobo, my all time favorite anime. It's all about Pokemon, AND THEY'RE NINJAS!!!!! I'm going to be using the Japanese names of the Pokemon for the first chapter. Here's a list of my main Pokemon and their Japanese names. For other Pokemon that I didn't put on the list, I'm just going to put their English names in parenthesis after their Japanese names when they're introduced. Pikachu and Pichu have the same names. Why am I using their Japanese names? Cause it's fun!!! **

**Pikachu**

**Pichu**

**Meowth/Nyasu**

**Skitty/Eneko**

**Ninetails/Kyukon**

**Vulpix/Rokon**

**Growlithe/Gadi**

**Zigzagoon/Jiguzaguma**

**Espeon/Efi**

**Bulbasaur/Fushigidane **

**Farfetch'd/Kamonegi**

**Marill/Mariru**

**_Chapter 1 _**

"So... Why exactly are you punishing Nyasu-Kun by making him run errands?" Eneko asked as she watched Nyasu run down the street of the small Pokemon village carrying a large basket.

"It's simple. If he wants to spend his time training, and not running around buying cooking ingredients, he needs to learn not to back-talk his sensei," Pikachu replied.

"So you're teaching him that lesson... by making him buy food...?"

"And other things."

"Nah nah! That's not it" Pichu piped in. "Pikachu Onee-Chan is just being lazy so she's making Nyasu do them!"

"That's not true Pichu-Chan!" Pikachu said, sounding rather defensive.

"Yes it is! Yes it is!" Pichu went on.

"That would make sense when you compare this to some of your other punishments, Pikachu-Chan," Efi said, coming out of the small academy building and onto the patio.

"No, that's not it!"

"Yes it is! Yes it is Pikachu Onee-Chan! It is! It is!" Pichu began to dance around the patio excitedly. "Pikachu Onee-Chan! Pikachu Onee-Chan! Pikachu Onee-Chan!" She began shouting.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked as her younger sister began running in circles around her.

"Well, um, um, um..." Pichu suddenly jumped up and whispered something in Pikachu's ear.

"Not right now Pichu-Chan. Maybe later," Pikachu said.

Efi leaned in close to Pichu and whispered, "Were you asking your big sister for private lessons again?"

"Maybe," Pichu replied mischievously.

"Pikachu-Sensei, may I go help out Nyasu-Kun?" Eneko asked.

"Pika? Hm... It was supposed to be his punishment for being disrespectful, but since you all seem to think it's just because I'm too lazy to do my own chores I guess there's not much point in it anymore. Go ahead."

As Eneko left, Pichu suddenly began swinging her tail from one side to the other. "I should probably get on with the cleaning," Efi said as she turned and went back inside of the academy(which was a cross between an inn and a classroom). Pichu watched as she left, rocking so much on her feet she was almost jumping up and down.

"Um, um, Pikachu Onee-Chan?"

"What now?"

"Can I go visit Roko-Chan and Gadi-Chan and Kyuko-San down the river?"

"Well, I guess so, but be careful if you go near the water. There's been a lot of rain lately so the river might not be safe."

"Okay! Thanks Pikachu Onee-Chan! I promise I'll be careful!" Pichu ran across the grass and down the dirt street towards the river.

"I think that's all of the food. What else have we got to do?" Eneko looked at the list of errands Pikachu had given Nyasu.

"Uh, thanks for helping me, Eneko-Chan," Nyasu said quietly.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I kind of like to do this stuff. Especially since I get to walk through the village. It's relaxing. But, Nyasu-Kun..."

As Eneko looked at Nyasu he turned away, pretending to watch the river. "Nyasu-Kun, why do you always act disrespectful to Pikachu-Sensei? You always seem freindly and kind to everyone else."

"Well... I guess we just don't get along so great."

"It sure seems like it, they way you always try to pull pranks on her. Not like she falls for any of them," Eneko murmured.

"Roko-Chan! Roko-Chan! Let's go visit Roko-Chan!" Pichu sang as she strolled along by the riverside. "I hope he's doing well! I bet he'll be glad to see me! Pichu pichu pichu pi!"

She stopped for a moment to look at some flowers that were growing along the riverbank before she continued on her way.

Rokon and Gadi were Kyukon's apprentice ninjas. They lived down the river from the village's main ninja academy because Kyukon preferred the quiet patch of land separate from the Pokemon village. He often said it was better for a young ninja's concentration. Pichu often visited their small home to watch Gadi and Rokon practice their skills after or before her own lessons with Pikachu. She liked to play with the two young boys when they weren't busy.

"Roko-Chan! Roko-Chan!" she continued singing. "Let's go visit-" She suddenly stopped as she heard a strange noise somewhere nearby. She strained her ears, listening for the sound. Pichu heard the sound again, slightly clearer this time. It sounded like someone calling for help. "Pi-pichu? That sounds like... Oh no!"

Pichu ran down the river towards the noise and saw a small, brown shape in the water. As she got closer, she recognized the shape in the water. "Roko-Chan!"

**Wow, that was a longer chapter than I thought it would be. Anyway more ninja-ness in the next chapter. There'll be excitement! And we get to see Eneko and Nyasu in training! Pichu too! Won't that be funny? What? It doesn't sound funny? Well it is! Next chapter coming soon!** **Aw! Pichu's so cute!!! Save Roko-Chan!!!**

**A/N:**

**Common Japanese titles in this story:**

**Chan- used for children(both male and female), female family members, and childhood friends.**

**Kun- used for males by someone of higher status, other males, or anyone referring to children(or probably young teenagers since I generally age Pokemon as humans and Nyasu is about 12 or 13)**

**Sensei- mainly used for teachers or, in this story, ninja instructors**

**San- pretty much the Japanese equivalent of 'Mr." or "Ms."**


End file.
